The Administrative Core provides central support to maintain optimal functioning of the Program Project. Its goals are two-fold; first, to maximize efficient use of investigator time by tracking expenses and preparing budgets, facilitating preparation of manuscripts and correspondence to the NIA regarding the PPG (example, progress reports and financial summaries), ordering and receiving supplies, arranging equipment repair and compliance with institutional requirements (filing of protocols required for use of vertebrate animals, and adherence to environmental health and safety/biohazard and radiation guidelines), organizing meetings of the executive committee (Project and Core Leaders), meetings of the entire group (including presentations from the Columbia group and outside speakers), meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, and the External Advisory Board; and second, to provide a cohesive and well-structured mechanism for tracking mice, rats and data management; and strong biostatistical support. The Core will be administered by Dr. Schmidt and Ms. Evan, who have worked together and the other investigators extensively. Mr. Kevin McGhee serves as the laboratory manager to facilitate compliance, equipment and ordering responsibilities. All Projects (1-3) and Cores B&C will employ Core A extensively during all five years of the Program Project.